The Heart's Deepest Desires
by Uria Takuya
Summary: Megumi and Tia can no longer hold in their feelings for Kiyo and Zatch. They finally snap...
1. Feeling Provoked

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zatch Bell in any way

**Summary:** Megumi and Tia can no longer hold in their feelings for Kiyo and Zatch. They finally snap...

**Setting:** At the park

**Notes: **Kiyo's thoughts are in bold, Megumi's are in italics, Tia's are in parentheses, and Zatch's are in bold italics.

"Zakeruga!" a young male voice sounded. "Seioshi!" a girl responded just as loud. A huge explosion boomed, covering the area, but after the clearing of the smoke there stood four figures. "Are you o-okay, Ki-Ki-Kiyo?" the boy said panting heavily. "Yeah" Kiyo started out, "yeah, I'm okay Zatch!"

Lying on the ground in exhaustion was the other child, apparently the same age group. "Can we stop now Megumi? I'm tired!" the girl cried out. While exhausted herself, Megumi spoke, "Yeah I think we can. What about you, Kiyo?" He responded, "Ok, I think that's enough for one day. Besides it's dinnertime." **'Actually I could've gone a lot longer, but I find it impossible to say no to her…'**

Kiyo and Zatch had teamed up with Megumi and Tia in the fight with Milordo-Z. Ever since then, they have been training non-stop to strengthen themselves before that day… The group actually came here to have a picnic. (Tia's idea) But since there weren't any people around, they thought a little healthy practice was in order. "So, how can we have lunch without any?" Kiyo questioned. "Oh don't worry about that Kiyo" said Tia, "Megumi made lunch for you and I made lunch for Zatch and us of course." The boys were shocked with awe, and then smirked right backed. "We figured you girls were up to something."

"Huh? What?" the girls both gasped. "We're not that dense." Kiyo started to help Zatch, "We brought blankets!" "Yeah" Zatch began, "Kiyo brought one big for enough for him and Megumi and I brought one big enough for you and me to fit on Tia!" This just made the girls blush brightly. The thoughts and images from that comment were racing through their heads. _'Why am I thinking this way about Kiyo?' _('Why am I thinking this way about Zatch?') Zatch had started again, "Hey what's wrong with your faces? They're all red!" Now blushing even brighter Megumi desperately tried to hide her face, but Tia just started chasing Zatch. This made Kiyo fall backwards laughing.

"JUST WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT, ZATCH?" screamed Tia. "Ahhhhhh, I meant nothing by it! Just that we had blankets to share!" **'Isn't that cute. Huh?' **He had just felt Megumi's hand on his chest as she fell asleep on him from exhaustion. "Tia, I guess you're spending the night!" Kiyo yelled. "Ok!" she said as she went back to choking Zatch. **'I guess I hafta carry you, Megumi.' **As Kiyo thought this, he bent to pick her up. **'Wow, she looks like an angel asleep on my back. But why am I thinking about her this way.' **The whole gang made it to kiyo's apartment and Kiyo had put Megumi down on his bed. As he started to walk off, "Huh?" Something had a grip on his arm…. "Kiyo don't leave… just… yet." a voice said. "MEGUMI?" Kiyo said, as he was taken by surprised.

"Megumi, what do you think you're doing?" She looked onto his face with a smile. _'I can't hold it back any longer, I must have him!' _Just then she hopped up and closed and locked the door so Zatch and Tia wouldn't notice. "To answer your question, Kiyo," Megumi answered, "In a few moments… you." She then threw him on the bed and began to take off her dress. Kiyo, though watching in shock and amazement, gathered his thoughts together and got up before Megumi could pin him. "Megumi, what the hell is wrong with your ass!" Kiyo exclaimed. She began to talk in a sexy voice, "All this mean talk is just gonna make me want you more…" **'What do I do? As much as I enjoy seeing her half naked, I can't do this to her!' **

Meanwhile in the living room… Tia and Zatch were just silently sitting on the couch and not a one mentioned the park incident. **_'I guess now's a good time.' _**"Tia," Zatch began, "What did you think I meant in the park?" Tia's faced turned crimson. Of course Zatch, being the clueless person he is, doesn't get it. "Why does your face turn red every time I'm trying to be serious with you?" he shouted. "Shhhhh." "No, I will not shush until you tell me what's going o— Right then and there he was interrupted with a kiss by none other than Tia. Who, in fact, was in tears…


	2. Changes In Personality

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zatch Bell in any way

**Setting:** Kiyo's apartment

**Notes: **Kiyo's thoughts are in bold, Megumi's are in italics, Tia's are in parentheses, and Zatch's are in bold italics. Try to keep up because the setting will change back and forth.

"Tia…" he paused, "You kissed me." It appeared that Zatch had finally seen the light… and his true feelings for Tia. **_'I can't believe how stupid I've been.' _**He then leaned in on her face and returned a long passionate kiss.

"Megumi, why don't we just listen to some of your CDs and relax." Kiyo said attempting to calm Megumi down. It didn't work. "Sure, but we can do that together in bed…" she added. **'Why me? Of all days to be trapped, why now and why by Megumi?'**

**'I've never seen this side of her before.' **"Megumi, why are you doing this?" "Because Kiyo, I have such a desire for you and I can't control it anymore," she started, "besides I haven't done it and you haven't done it." As soon as Megumi finished, Kiyo began to think of Suzy before she moved.

(Flashback)

After a rough day at school, Kiyo was walking Suzy back to her place, not to mention she was clinging to his arm, but he didn't mind. They were right at the front door when Suzy said, "Kiyo, do yo—do you love me?" He looked at her in a puzzled state. **'Since when did you get so serious, Suzy?' **

A minute passed and after Suzy was getting embarrassed, she felt a kiss on her lips. Then she heard a "Yes." She was shocked and feeling more uncomfortable. "Can you come up to my room, Kiyo? **'Huh?'**

(End Flashback)

Megumi started laughing. "By the look on your face, I guess this wouldn't be your first time or virgin. Let me guess… Suzy?"

(Flashback)

"Suzy, are you sure you think we're ready?" She smiled and threw herself on him. "I've been sure for a while, Kiyo." She said as she began to undress Kiyo and he undressed her. (Moments later) "Ohhhhh! Kiyo!" As he was thrusting himself in her, she was scurrying her fingers all around him. Kiyo couldn't help but let out a moan. "Ohhhhh!" "Don't—don't," as she tried between breaths, "don't stop Kiyo, don't stop!" That reassured him. Kiyo thought he was hurting her. Which he was…

After being sure it was okay, he thrust his head into her breasts. She pulled him closer and closer until… "Ahhhhhh!"

(Later that day) Kiyo decided to see Suzy off before she left. He met her as she was packing the last of her things. "Kiyo." "Hey Suzy, so you're really leaving?" She nodded. "My mom got a new job in America." "Suzy, come on!" her mom interrupted.

(End Flashback)

"I think I'll get my wish." Megumi said as she pinned Kiyo on his bed.


	3. The Bonds and Boundaries of Friendship

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zatch Bell in any way

**Setting:** Still at Kiyo's apartment

**Notes: **Kiyo's thoughts are in bold, Megumi's are in italics, Tia's are in parentheses, and Zatch's are in bold italics. I don't think I'll have Zatch and Tia do anything adult like unless you want me to…

('I can't believe it, he likes me back.) The both of them were panting from lack of air. Zatch was staring at Tia in awe and fear. Awe because of what he just did and fear of abuse from Tia. **_'Oh, here it comes!' _**But she just sat with the biggest smile ever on her face. ('Now to use what I learned from Megumi.') Her thoughts trailed off…

(Flashback)

"Hey Megumi," Tia began, "what are those two people doing?" Just then Megumi woke up from her slumber. "Ahhhh!" Megumi yelped as she leaped to stop the movie. "Oh nothing Tia, it was just a movie." she tried frantically. "But if it was a movie, why is the station called Reality Today?" Tia questioned. This threw Megumi off guard. _'I didn't know she knew what a station was! I guess I have no choice, but why today of all days?' _"Tia… come and sit." "Uh-oh." Tia thought. _'I hope I remember how to explain this.' _

"There comes a time in every girl's life… (Moments later) ('Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew!') "Hey wait a minute, Megumi." Tia began before she ran from the room; "Why was that girl wearing those clothes and talking like that to that guy?" she finished. "Well Tia, just between friends, it's called seduction…"

(End Flashback)

('Seduction…') she thought. "Hey Zatch," Tia started in a sexy voice and mood, "is it hot in here to you?" she asked innocently. Zatch just nodded in response. "Good." Tia began to undo her dress as well. **_'Ahhhh!' _**he thought as he tried to hide his face.

(Flashback)

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO CATCH YOU LOOKING AT A STRIPPING GIRL AGAIN, ZATCH! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" "I'm-I'm—I'm sor-sor—sorry, Kiyo." he said between sobs, "It-it-it was an—an-an accident!" Kiyo watched and saw truth to Zatch's words. "I know it was Zatch and I'm sorry for yelling." Kiyo started apologetically, "But you need to know that watching was very bad, ok…"

(End Flashback)


	4. Taking Things the Wrong Way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zatch Bell in any way

**Setting:** Still at Kiyo's apartment

**Notes: **Kiyo's thoughts are in bold, Megumi's are in italics, Tia's are in parentheses, and Zatch's are in bold italics.

"Why are you hiding from me, Zatch?" said Tia, still in a sexy mood. "It's not like I'm naked underneath." Zatch looked back to see she wasn't lying, but… in fact, she had a whole new outfit under her dress. **_'Why am I feeling this way just by looking at her' _**Tia's outfit was as followed; a very, very, short mini-skirt which revealed both her legs among other things… She also had a tight shirt on which showed her midriff.

('I see that look in his eye, the one Megumi was talking about. I have the look and the attention. He won't be able to resist me now.') "Why don't we get a little closer, Zatch?" "I'm fine, Tia." he spoke frantically, "Maybe we should just go to bed. Like, now!" he ran and pulled the blanket over his head. There was silence in the room, so Zatch thought, **_'Maybe she took my advice and is sleeping now.'_** He lifted up the cover to see a figure standing over him… Tia. "That's a good idea, Zatch," she said with a grin. "Let's go to bed… together…" His eye was now twitching.

"Megumi let me up now." Kiyo stated. "Shhhh." she said as she put a finger on his lips, "Just go with the flow Kiyo." "I would… if you would let me up, Megumi! Since when do you have a passion for me?" She had to think for a moment. "I guess since you saved me when we first met… our eyes and faces had just seen each other and I already knew you were a good person." He looked up to see tears running down her face. "Everyone treats me, no, everyone sees as only the hot pop teen idol, Megumi or just some prize to be won. But you, Kiyo, you see me as an equal and as a friend." **'Wow. Someone must have really hurt her' **he thought.

"Megumi…" Kiyo started, "I never knew how much you had cared." Megumi began to smile with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "You're right, I never saw you as some goddess, but as a friend and a human being." Her smile widened. Kiyo had started again, "And as your friend…" "Yes, Kiyo." Megumi added as she loosened her grip on Kiyo. "I CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF!" Before she could respond, Kiyo had flipped her and he was on her back. "Good thing I always keep some rope under here!" As Kiyo finished, He was tying Megumi's hands and feet together and to the bed. "KIYO!" Megumi screamed. "I'll untie you when you calm down, Megumi."

Downstairs in the living room… "So Zatch, how about we put that idea of yours to use?" Tia said with a mischievous smile. "No forget what I said Tia," Zatch interjected, "how about we watch a movie that will keep us awake… for the rest of the night?" Tia began to pout. "That's no fun." **_'Exactly. There will be no fun tonight. I now hate fun. Fun is now my enemy. Oh, who am I kidding? I can't live without fun.' _**('I can't believe how much he's resisting me or my charm. I'll have to turn to plan B.') Tia started to reach for her skirt. **_'What is she doing? Huh? What the--?' _**Zatch got his answer as he stared in astonishment.

"Come on, Kiyo, will you let me go?" Megumi said as she tried to wiggle free. "If I remember correctly, I tried to ask you the same thing and you wouldn't let me go." Megumi spoke in awe, "That was different, I had a good reason not to." "And what reason was that?" he said. "You would've tried to escape." Megumi said muttering. "I couldn't hear you." Kiyo said. "YOU WOULD HAVE TRIED TO ESCAPE!" she yelled. "You're damn right I would've tried to escape! How would you feel if I just jumped on you, stripped you down to your skin, and just played with you a couple of hours!" Megumi had lain there with a smile as thoughts were now racing through her head. Kiyo caught this. "Never mind, don't answer that!" **'I better go check on Zatch and Tia.' **he thought as he unlocked the door and walked out.

'**_What is she doing? Huh? What the--?' _**Zatch got his answer as he stared in astonishment. Tia's "plan B" was to take off her skirt in front of Zatch, revealing only her panties and her shirt. He just sat there in shock. Tia started to laugh, "What's the matter, Zatch, you look a little nervous." Just as she said that she leaped for Zatch and pinned him. "Now about that idea of yours…" While this was happening, footsteps were coming down the steps unknown to Zatch and Tia. "WHAT THE HELL!"


	5. Some Doors Need To Stay Closed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zatch Bell in any way

**Setting:** Still at Kiyo's apartment

**Notes: **Kiyo's thoughts are in bold, Megumi's are in italics, Tia's are in parentheses, and Zatch's are in bold italics.

"WHAT THE HELL!" exclaimed Kiyo, who, in fact, was seeing the scene of Tia having Zatch pinned to the ground in her "outfit" of choice. "One of you better speak now or I'm gonna---" Kiyo was interrupted by Zatch, "She's crazy! Kiyo, help me!" cried a helpless Zatch. Kiyo then ran towards them before Tia could react. Before she knew what was going on, Kiyo had her by her shirt in one hand so she could even touch anything. "Let me go right now, Kiyo!" Tia cried.

"Yeah, I don't think so!" replied Kiyo coolly. **'What am I gonna do with her? She probably would care if I gave her a time-out or a spanking… I wonder…'**

(Flashback)

"Hey Kiyo, what's that door at the end of the hall?" Zatch asked. "That's my emergency door," responded Kiyo, "promise me you will never open it under any circumstances." Zatch just nodded.

(End Flashback)

"Zatch, do you remember that door I told about?" Zatch looked up in confusion. "The one where I promised myself that I would only do in an dire emergency?" Zatch's eyes became serious. "Yeah, yeah I remember the one, Kiyo." he said. Kiyo also started to become very serious. "But Kiyo are you sure that you want to---" Zatch was cut off. "I know I told you to promise to never open that door, but I think this calls for it…" Zatch just nodded.

Tia, still screaming, kept asking, "What are you doing with me, Kiyo?" He took her to the kitchen and sat down with Tia still in his hand. Just then, Zatch came running with a box. "I got the box, Kiyo!" "Good job, Zatch." Kiyo said as he started to breathe and sweat. In the box, there was some rope, flares, emergency food, etc… And pictures of Suzy…

Kiyo looked into the box and took out some string to restrain Tia with. He also saw the picture of him and Suzy together. **'I vowed never to open this door only in case of emergencies. But even though it is one, the pain still haunts me…'**

(Flashback)

"Hey Suzy, so you're really leaving?" She nodded. "My mom got a new job in America." "Suzy, come on!" her mom interrupted. "Here." Suzy began sadly, "I made this fruit basket for you, Kiyo." He gasped. "I feel bad Suzy because I didn't get anything for yo---" He stopped in mid-sentence to see he was getting a kiss. "You gave me enough last night, Kiyo…" she said giggling. Kiyo was happily remembering the events of last night. "Just promise me one thing." "What's that, Suzy?" Kiyo said responding to her. "Live your life and don't worry over me…"

(End Flashback)

He smiled as he finished the knot, but then thought of something… something important. "MEGUMI!" he exclaimed. Kiyo had forgotten all about her and how she was still tied up. "Zatch!" Zatch looked up. "I'll be back as soon as I can, ok." Zatch nodded. He was now rushing up to his bedroom when a figure pulled him in and locked the door… again. "How did you get free!" he spoke. "I guess you're not that good of a tier or maybe I'm just that flexible." Megumi softly spoke.

"Zatch, come on, be a good boy and untie me." **_'Um, I don't think so.' _**"I thought you loved me?" she said. This was making Zatch very uncomfortable. "I do love you, Tia, which is why I'm not untying you." Zatch said blushing.

"Do we have to go through this again, Kiyo?" Megumi spoke. But Kiyo was in deep thought. He was thinking back to the pictures of him and Suzy together when tears ran down his face. Obviously, Megumi noticed because she raised an eyebrow.

(Flashback)

"Live your life and don't worry about me…"

(End Flashback)

"Fine, Megumi." Kiyo said to a confused Megumi, "YOU'LL GET YOUR WISH!" He then threw her on the bed and began to rip off his and her clothes.


	6. First and Second Time For Everything

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zatch Bell or the song "Could It Be" in any way

**Setting:** Still at Kiyo's apartment; around 10 o'clock

**Notes: **Kiyo's thoughts are in bold, Megumi's are in italics, Tia's are in parentheses, and Zatch's are in regular apostrophes this chapter. Sorry for all the (…). In the song, they mean that the word before is stretched out.

As Kiyo had Megumi's bra and panties off, he wasted no time with her. (Moments, more like seconds, later) "Ohhhhh! Kiyo!" As he was thrusting himself in her, she was having her way with him wrapping her fingers all around him. She couldn't help but let out a moan. "Ohhhhh! Don't—don't," as she tried between breaths, "don't stop Kiyo, don't stop!" This reminded him of when he was with Suzy. He began to have doubts of his actions. But then he saw the joy he was bringing to Megumi. And since he was "experienced," he could go a lot longer.

Megumi's POV

I'm actually making love to Kiyo. This is like a dream, more like a wish…Ohhhhh… This feels so good, both the sex and to get my feelings off my heart. Her thoughts were interrupted by Kiyo's voice. "This may hurt, Megumi." What? Well I guess he would know if it--- "Ahhhh!" I cried out. "MEGUMI! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have---" he was silenced by my finger on his lips. "It's—it's," I said between breaths, "It's fine. I can take it, really." After a few moments later, I was panting heavily. But after a few more cries of pain, I was used to it. Wow, that was more painful than I thought it would be… I started looking at the bruises on my thighs and felt the pain from inside.

I could fell myself slowly giving out. but no matter how painful it got, I kept going. There was no wayI was going to disappoint Kiyo. The way he licked my entire body, while leaving his mark on my neck... I felt an orgasm just take me on a trip. Damn. I knew Kiyo had done it once, but who knew you could pick up so many tricks in one night? "Ohhhhh!" I had yelled. Kiyo must be teasing me because he started back up my body, not missing a space on it. This is what I get for being a virgin. I just wish I could show Kiyo I'm not a stupid schoolgirl.

I flipped us over with me ending up on top. "I want it now, Kiyo. Take me. Take me now!" I moaned. Guess he took the "ask and you shall receive" thingas a request. Kiyo had flipped us back over and started to thrust me again. Yes.Yes. The pleasure had taken ahold of me as I left my own mark on Kiyo's back. I felt a new strength in me, I was determined to keep up withKiyo.I swung him over to the side, so I could have my fun with him. ButI was interrupted by me yelping. Kiyo had just spanked me... but I liked it.

Kiyo started to play with my breasts. He couldn't tell I was exhausted, but I wasn't about to tell him. He was actually playing with my whole body. Making his way down to my clit. Ohhhhh… the things he was doing on the way. Whether it was massaging and gently bitingmy breasts, or slowly licking my clit. It felt so good and made me feel so alive. "Megumi, are you tired?" Kiyo asked, "And don't lie to me either." I had to tell him. "Yes. Yeah I am, Kiyo." I responded. Great… now we'll stop. "Zatch is probably wondering what's taking me so long," he said as he was dressing himself, "I'll be back as soon as I can and I'll say you're asleep." "For what it's worth, you were great, Kiyo." I had completely forgotten about Tia. I better go check on her. Let me just get my nightgown on…

Zatch's POV

"Zatch, are you okay down there? Do I need to help you?" Kiyo whispered. "No, I got it handled, Kiyo." Zatch answered, "Is Megumi still asleep?" "Yeah, sound asleep at that." he lied. "Tia's asleep too." I finished. Megumi must have heard this because I heard her quietly get back into bed. "She finally became drowsy from all her yelling, so she just fell asleep in her chair. Do you want me to untie her, Kiyo?" **'Well if she's been asleep, she should have calmed down some…' **"Yeah, Zatch, and try to dress her without waking her up." He blushed at the thought of having to redress Tia.

'Ok, I think that I can gently carry her back to the couch.' I then carefully untied her and started to carry her to the couch. 'I can't believe Kiyo wants me to redress Tia! This is so embarrassing, and if she woke up now she would kill me.' "I'm almost there." I then heard a voice like it was a singing… I can remember that song… It was Tia's voice… "Could it be…you were right here beside me…"

I know we've been… friends forever.

But I get the feeling something's totally new.

And after all this time, I've opened up eyes. Now I see…

You were always with me.

Could it be, you n' I, never imagined…?

Could it be, suddenly… I'm falling for you? I am fall---

Could it be… you were right here beside me… And I never knew…

Could it be, that it's true, that it's you…?

It's kinda funny… you were… always near…

But who would ever thought that we would end up here?

And every time I needed you… you were there to pull me through, so now it's clear.

I've been waiting for you…!

Could it be, you n' I, never imagined…?

Could it be, suddenly… I'm falling for you… I am fall---

Could it be… you were right here beside me… And I never knew…

Could it be, that it's true, that it's you…?

Today is the start of the rest of our lives…

I can see it in your eyes…!

Oh that it's real. And it's true. And it's just me and you…

Could it be… that it's true… THAT IT'S YOU…!

Could it be, you n' I, never imagined…?

Could it be, suddenly… I'M FALLING FOR YOU…! I am fall---

Could it be… you were right here beside me… and I… NEVER knew…!

Could it be, that it's true, that it's you…?

Could it be… and it's true… that it's you…?

Could it be… that it's you…

Oh it's true…

'Wow. What a pretty voice. Who knew someone could actually sing in their sleep? Now that she isn't crazy, she does look really pretty… Snap out of it Zatch! I know you said you love her, but you can't be thinking about her like that.' As I laid Tia down and put her dress back on her, I began to have… second thoughts. 'Should I have just let Tia have her way with me? No. No, I can't just change my ways now. Can I?'

In the middle of my thoughts, a pair of pupils opened to see mine. "Zatch?" Tia spoke. "Where am I?" Before I could answer her, she was surveying the room and herself, realizing her dress had been put back on her. She just stood there staring into my eyes in deep thought… That's when she got mad. "ZATCH! YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" She started to chase me, so I did what any brave boy would do. I ran for my life. As soon as I did, she chased me… again. "AHHHH! How can you call me a pervert, when you were the one wearing those clothes!" I asked. "I BET YOU HAD LOADS OF FUN DRESSING ME, DIDN"T YOU ZATCH!" Tia retorted. "YOU PROBABLY LOVED LOOKING ALL OVER ME! WELL WHY DON'T YOU GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK, ZATCH!" she said as she was throwing things, "DID YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SAW?" she exclaimed angrily. 'This must be a trap, but I better answer just in case.' "Well you did look really pretty…" This only made her madder, but just as she was about to tackle me… I stopped her. "Wait a minute Tia!" I spoke. She stopped in mid jump.

"That song… you used to sing it in the mamodo world, didn't you?" I asked. "What song are you talking about Zatch?" she said. 'Stupid, she was asleep when she was singing.' "Wait! Back in the mamodo world, I used to sing…" she started and then took a big gasp. "You actually heard ME singing, when was this?" 'Oh, boy' I thought. "You were asleep at the time, Tia." I said, hoping she wouldn't slap me. "But I do remember you only sung that song for me." All she did was look at me in embarrassment.


	7. Nothing Goes As Planned

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Zatch Bell or the song "Could It Be" in any way

**Setting:** Still at Kiyo's apartment; around 3:00 in the morning.

**Notes: **Kiyo's thoughts are in bold, Megumi's are in italics, Tia's are in parentheses, and Zatch's are in regular apostrophes this chapter.

"Megumi," Kiyo had began, "I want you to know that I have had feelings for you too. But because of a painful memory, I never acted on my wish." "What wish was that, Kiyo?" Megumi asked innocently, but still having her arms wrapped around Kiyo. He smiled and said, "To be with you, Megumi…" At this she gasped. "Kiyo, my wish was, no, my wish is to be with… with you." She then leaned to Kiyo to share a long passionate kiss before they fell asleep together.

"Zatch." He looked up to see Tia talking. "I know that I chase you, choke you, and…" "Tackle me, yell at me, and slam me into walls." Zatch laughed as he finished Tia's sentence for her. ('Okay Zatch, I get the point!') "Yeah, even though I do all those things to you, I couldn't have asked for a better person to fall in love with." Tia said quietly. "I just never planned for it to be you…" "That's a nice thing to say, Tia. I think." Zatch said both trying to embarrass Tia and hold back his own tears. "Do you remember the other song that I would only sing to you, Zatch?" "Uh…" he looked in astonishment. "Something about wishes, I think." "That's right!" exclaimed Tia. "Why don't you sing it to remind me, Tia?" She blushed, but began the song anyway. But not before cuddling to Zatch, who in turn, leaned against her.

When daytime turns to night…

When the moon… shines bright.

When you're tucked in tight…

And everything's alright.

Slip softly to that place…

Where secret thoughts run free…

And there come face to face…

With who you want to be… so…

Swim across the ocean blue.

Fly a rocket… to the moon.

You can change your life, or you can change the world!

Take a chance…

Don't be afraid 'cause life… is yours to live!

Take a chance… and then the best is yet to come…!

Make a wish…!

It's up to you.

Find the strength inside…

And watch your dreams come true!

You don't need a shooting star!

The magic's right there in your heart…!

Close your eyes…! Believe…! And make a wish…

I've always hoped for happiness.

And finally fulfilled my wish.

'Cause I just need… to see you smile……

Make… a WISH…!

(Pause)

It's up to you…!

Find the strength inside.

And watch your dreams come true…

WATCH YOUR… dreams… come true…!

(Pause)

The magic's right there in… your… heart…!

(Pause)

Believe…!

Make… a wish…

It's up to you…

Find the strength inside…

And watch your dreams come true…!

You don't need a shooting star…

The magic's right there in your heart…

Close you eyes… Believe… And make… a… wish…

As the song ended, the two became very sleepy. They feel against each other not realizing Tia was in Zatch's arms. "I know I got my wish Zatch, what about you?" she questioned sleepily. But Zatch was already in deep slumber. She was disappointed as she tried to go to sleep, but smiled into a dream at Zatch's last murmurs. "You… were my… wish… Tia."


End file.
